1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of black insertion, and more particularly, to a source driving apparatus using column black insertion and the method of black insertion thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress in human civilization, image devices have become common in people's daily lives and display apparatus are the indispensable components in these image devices. A user reads messages through a display apparatus and even indirectly controls operations of a device through the display apparatus. Flat panel displays (FPD) have such superior characteristics such as efficient space usage, high picture quality, low power consumption, and no radiation that the FPD have gradually replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays in recent years. However, the FPD utilizes a hold-type display in which a pixel keeps displaying current data before subsequent data is written into the pixel. Therefore, such hold-type display, when used to display a dynamic image, causes the dynamic image to appear to be dragging due to image retention of the eye.
In order to improve dynamic image quality of a liquid crystal display, a current and common method is to increase frame rate and insert a fully black image or an image whose pixel data has been calculated between two normal display images. In other words, if a 60 Hz image is to be normally displayed, frequency of the display has to be increased to 120 Hz in order to insert a fully black image or a calculated image between two normal display images, as alternately showing FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are schematic diagrams illustrating a display image of a conventional black insertion method. Regardless of which type of image is inserted, data bandwidth required by driving chips of the liquid crystal panel will increase, which results in raised difficulty and cost in the design and fabrication of the display system control board, the timing controller (T-CON), and the driving chips (e.g. a source driving chip or a gate driving chip).
In addition, the conventional black insertion method also uses row black insertion to perform black insertion of the display. Row black insertion may be single-row black insertion or area black insertion (i.e. two or more rows). Black insertion data is transmitted to a pixel row of a scan line for black insertion such that pixels in a single row or multiple rows (i.e. area) display black insertion data. In a next display image, normal display pixel rows are black inserted and the originally black inserted pixel rows are normally displayed so as to perform black insertion of the display image.